The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a device isolation pattern of a semiconductor device.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device configured to convert optical images into electrical signals. The image sensor may be classified into two types: a charge coupled device (CCD) type and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) type. In general, the CMOS-type image sensor may be called “CIS”. The CIS may include a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged pixels, each of which includes a photodiode (PD) that converts incident light into an electrical signal.